


Adult Supervision Required

by AStrangeDaze (TerraRising)



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: 101 Love Songs Fest, Gen, Humour, M/M, Random shennanigans, but I couldn't resist so they're just lowkey here in the background, the pairing is not the focus here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-09 12:52:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12888273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerraRising/pseuds/AStrangeDaze
Summary: There arereasonswhy children shouldn't be left unattended in stores.Except these aren't children. These are grown ass men (But really, there isn't much of a difference right now).





	Adult Supervision Required

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Wanna One gets lost in IKEA. They also left Daniel back on which bed?

 

“Why did we _all_ have to come?”

 

Minhyun takes a deep breath and holds it in, trying to draw up patience from the endless well within him. Except  _nope_ it’s empty; the well has dried up, he’s scraping rock bottom. Oh, who was he kidding? He’s no Jonghyun, his patience metre burns out quickly, he’s just been around the other man long enough to pretend really _really_ well.

 

“Jisung hyung,” he tries to keep calm, “It was your idea to have everyone come so we can keep an eye on the kids, remember?”

 

There’s a scream in the background that sounds like Daehwi. Sure enough, they turn around and Daniel and Guanlin are guffawing while Seongwoo apologizes to their second youngest for jumping out at him from behind a recliner, trying to console the still screaming boy while the younger smacks his hyung repeatedly in his frustration.

 

“To keep an eye on them,” Jisung repeats woodenly.

 

“Bet you we’ll find a gift first!” Jaehwan declares somewhere to their left.

 

“As if,” Jihoon scoffs, “Your taste in everything sucks, _we’ll_ be the ones to find Jonghyun hyung’s house warming gift first.”

 

“My taste is better than _anyone’s_ in this stupid furniture store,” Jaehwan hisses, “And I’d liked to see you and your chicken legs try to move faster than me.”

 

“Chicken legs? _Chicken legs?_ ” Jihoon repeats sounding scandalized and Minhyun turns around, alarms in his head blaring, just in time to see Jaehwan hop into a shopping cart with a grinning Sungwoon behind him, gripping the handles tightly.

 

The shorter man takes off at high speeds on his deceptively thin legs and they hurtle past the rest of their group, Jaehwan’s signature cackle turning the heads of every patron in their vicinity. Never one to back down, Jihoon fumes in response to the challenge and grabs an unsuspecting Woojin who had been on his phone, scrolling lazily. Jumping into his own cart, Jihoon wastes no time bullying Woojin into pushing him and chasing after their friends, screaming for the dancer to run faster.

 

Jaehwan’s screeching is drowned out by a resounding crash when Sungwoon loses control while trying to evade the cart Woojin aims at them, sending the cart Jaehwan was in careening into a coffee table and a vase with fake tulips flying. The god of small mercies has the glass centrepiece landing on the seat of a nearby couch instead of shattering on the floor, but barely a second passes before the cart that Woojin had aimed at Sungwoon smashes into the coffee table as well before toppling over with Jihoon still inside.

 

“Park Woojin!” Jihoon’s incensed screaming can barely be heard over Jaehwan’s hysterical laughter as the younger boy climbs out of the lopsided cart and cracks his knuckles dangerously, “I am going to fucking _murder you_ , you piece of shit!”

 

Jisung is standing stock still beside him and Minhyun fancies he can feel the older man’s soul slowly leave his body as they watch two security guards run towards the scene.

 

“We should have left them at home,” Jisung whimpers, “Oh good lord, we’re going to get sued. And arrested. _I don’t have enough money to post bail for 9 people_!”

 

The older man is shaking Minhyun hysterically and Minhyun struggles to still Jisung. “Hyung, calm down!” he’s forced to shout a little to be heard over the security guards berating Jaehwan and Sungwoon, the Pink Sausage Squad having made a hasty escape in a fashion typical to them while the Seongwoo and Daniel hold Guanlin back and resolutely looking everywhere but the mess of a display, “the worst that’ll happen is they’re going to get banned from IKEA from life. And maybe have to pay for damages.”

 

“They don’t have money for damages,” Jisung hisses, “ _None of us have money for damages!_ We have bills! And rent! And mountains of student debt!”

 

“Actually,” they both startle as Jinyoung seems to pop into existence out of nowhere, “I’m pretty sure Seongwoo hyung has enough money to pay for the damages. He won like ten thousand dollars off some radio show a week back, he’s just been keeping quiet about it.”

 

“He _what_ ?!” Jisung gasps out, betrayal written clearly on his face as he recalls how Seongwoo had begged Jisung to treat him to dinner yesterday, citing the fact that he was broke and had just recently been able to find a full-time job, “That _snake_.”

 

“So that’s why he offered to pay for half of Jonghyun’s present,” Minhyun muses.

 

“Oh, so he’ll fork over cash to buy Jonghyun a gift but he can’t even treat me to sweet and sour pork and jajangmyeon,” Jisung gripes, picking mutinously at the obnoxiously pink tasseled fringe of a lamp in the display of an eight year-old girl’s dream bedroom, “I see how it is.”

 

Minhyun wisely keeps mum on the fact that Seongwoo took him and Daniel out for sushi a few days ago. “I think we should find Woojin and Jihoon before they get into any more trouble,” he suggests as the security guards finally walk away from a faux-shamed faced Sungwoon and contrite Jaehwan with just a warning when it was ascertained that there were no actual damages.

 

Jisung nods with a terse smile, marching over to Jaehwan and Sungwoon to grab both troublemakers by the back of their shirts before they could dart off. They could do this.

 

“Hey hyung,” Jinyoung blinked up at Minhyun, “What are we actually getting Jonghyun hyung again?”

 

“Uhhh…….” Minhyun stopped and tried to recall what they had agreed on, only to come up blank.

 

Jisung stared at them, two squirming bundles of trouble in each hand, “Are you trying to tell me, we carted everyone here _without_ a clear plan of what we’re even buying?!”

 

Minhyun laughed weakly, “We’ll figure it out? I think he’s still missing a coffee table for the living room. We can find a nice one right?”

 

“Hyung!” Daehwi yelled as he ran over in a panic, eyes darting around wildly, “Woojin’s stuck in one of the cabinets.”

 

“He’s _what?!_ ”

 

He takes everything back, they totally can't do this. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Hi hyung,” Woojin greeted them sheepishly, waving his one arm sticking out from the bright orange unit weakly.

 

Jisung stared at the younger boy, hands on his hips, face pinched.

 

“Does someone want to explain to me why Woojin is stuck in a cabinet?” he grit out around clenched teeth, pinning Jihoon down with a glare before the boy could edge away and hide behind Sungwoon (as if anyone could really hide behind _Sungwoon_ , the tiniest of them; Jihoon would have fit better behind Jaehwan).

 

“Jihoon,” Jisung ground out, “Explain. Now.”

 

The younger boy turned pleading puppy eyes at him but Jisung shook them off mercilessly; he had known the boys for long enough now to be immune to their usual tactics when trying to wheedle their way out of trouble.

 

Jihoon gave up after a few seconds, pulling a face before glaring at Woojin like this was all _his_ fault. “He sent the cart I was in flying!”

 

“You weren’t supposed to be _in_ a cart in the first place, Jihoon,” Jisung started and Jihoon winced as his hyung started to work himself up into Mother-Hen Lecture Mode, gaining momentum with every word, “I saw you get into it yourself. Woojin didn’t put you there, you chose to get in. And I know we’ve had multiple conversations over the years about making responsible decisions and being accountable for your own actions. So yes, Woojin shouldn’t have pushed you like that, but you shouldn’t have gotten into the cart and made him push you in the first place!”

 

“But Sungwoon hyung and Jaehwan hyung did it first! They were mocking me!” Jihoon protested despite the frantic hand motions from everyone else warning him to abort mission, wilting quickly under Jisung’s blistering glare.

 

“And Sungwoon and Jaehwan were almost kicked out of IKEA by security. Is that what you want? To be escorted out of IKEA by security and get blacklisted while everyone else watches? What if you guys had broken the display? What if you had gotten hurt?”

 

Everyone else started subtly edging away from Jisung as the other man spoke faster and faster, sending Jihoon sympathetic glances as they backed away. Really, when Jisung got himself worked up into a full-force lecture, it was every man for themselves. Jihoon should have quit while he was ahead and apologized, but the younger man was as stubborn as the best of them.

 

“Okay,” Minhyun glanced at the rest of their group, stopping to shoot the still stuck Woojin his patented ‘sorry, you’re on your own until Jisung stops yelling’ look.

 

“New plan. We’re going to split up and find something nice for Jonghyun, _without_ ,” he shot a meaningful glance at Jaehwan and Sungoon, “breaking anything or getting into any more trouble. Minki just texted me back; Jonghyun still hasn’t bought a coffee table, a TV bench, or a dresser, so we can go for any one of those. Questions?”

 

“One!” Daehwi pipes up, hand shooting up and waiting patiently to be chosen as if he was still a student back in university and Minhyun was still his TA for his 3000s Orgo-chem course, “Where’s Seongwoo hyung, Daniel hyung, and Guanlinie?”

 

Everyone was silent for a moment as Minhyun glanced around, only the dulcet sounds of Jisung lecturing Jihoon and Woojin’s futile calls for help in the background, and realized the trio were nowhere to be seen.

 

“Ah, shit.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Hey, hey, hyung!” Guanlin shouted unncessarily from three metres away, “Hyung, come try this one!”

 

“Coming!” Seongwoo yelled back, ignoring the dirty looks they were getting for being so loud, abandoning the bed he was on quickly when the bedsprings protested loudly at the way he was jumping on them, “What’cha got there, chickadee?”

 

“It’s called, um, Has- uh, Has-sel-vi-ka,” their youngest stumbles over the foreign word, dragging out each syllable carefully as he squints at the tag attached to the bedframe, “but like it’s **super** bouncy hyung!”

 

He demonstrates by flopping backwards on the mattress, giggling unrestrainedly as he bounces on the springs. Seongwoo wonders for a moment why everything had to have these hard to pronounce names before shrugging and throwing himself onto the mattress next to Guanlin. His movement jostles the other boy, making his bounce a bit again and Guanlin laughs, turning the full force of his gummy smile at Seongwoo.

 

“Aaaah,” Seongwoo sighed out contentedly, “Niel-ah! Let’s get this one! I want this bed, it’s so comfortable!”

 

“Aren’t we here to Jonghyun hyung a gift?” Daniel reminded them with a puzzle frown, “And hyung, our bed at home is fine.”

 

“Our bed?” Guanlin asked quizzically, as Seongwoo’s ears turned bright red and he slapped Daniel in the chest for his slip up.

 

“He means that we both bought the same bed,” Seongwoo hurries to explain, shoving Daniel into the bed beside their’s as if hoping that the action would somehow shut the younger man up, “That’s all.”

 

“Yeah,” Daniel laughs awkwardly, wondering when they were ever going to admit that they weren’t just roommates and that Daniel’s ‘room’ in their shared apartment was just a study, “and besides hyung, I think it’s the mattress you like, not the bedframe.”

 

“Then I want a new mattress,” Seongwoo declared imperiously.

 

“Try this one too first,” Daniel insists, reaching over to pull Seongwoo off the bed he was sharing with Guanlin and towards the one he was occupying, “Don’t just pick the first one you like. If you actually want a new mattress, at least check them all out first.”

 

“I already tried this one. And what do you even check a mattress for?” Seongwoo grumbled, casting a worried glance at Guanlin who was happily oblivious, humming to himself as he got up to bounce around on all the other beds.

 

“Well,” Daniel murmured into his ear, “For one, how much the springs are going to creak when we move very _vigorously_ on it.”

 

“Daniel!” Seongwoo hisses, scandalized when his boyfriend only hums and presses kisses along Seongwoo’s jawline to follow up his suggestive comment, “We’re in public!”

 

“So? I want you all the time. You know that.”

 

“There are _children_ present you horndog!” Seongwoo slapped his hands away with a huff.

 

“Fine, fine,” Daniel sighed in defeat, making grabby hands as he flashed a pitiful pout at Seongwoo, “At least come lie down beside me. We should get a new bed, really. A bigger one so you stop complaining about getting squished.”

 

“And whose fault is that?” Seongwoo grumbled even as he left himself be pulled snugly against Daniel’s side, “Who told you to be so goddamn big, taking up all the space.”

 

“You weren’t complaining about me being _big_ last night.”

 

“Oh my _god_ ,” Seongwoo whines, turning around to stuff his face into a pillow that probably was filthy and covered with the germs of five thousand strangers, “I cannot with you right now.”

 

Daniel just chuckles, reaching out to stroke his fingers through Seongwoo’s hair with a coo in wordless apology. They lay there for a few minutes, content to let the hustle and bustle of different families walking past pass them by.

 

“Hey, Daniel?” Seongwoo whispered quietly in the lull between them, “Do you think...we should just tell the others that we’re, you know…”

 

No response.

 

“Daniel?”

 

A snore sounded next to him and Seongwoo bit back a fit of hysterical giggles. Of course. Of course Daniel could fall asleep in a matter of minutes.

 

“Hyung?”

 

Seongwoo almost screamed when Guanlin’s face popped into view. “Yes, chickadee?”

 

Guanlin made a face, “Are you ever going to stop calling me that?”

 

“Nope,” Seongwoo sang, sitting up with a grin as he remembered how he had first met Guanlin while the younger had been dressed as a chicken at a Halloween party, forced to dress up as one half of a bad 'What came first? The chicken or the egg?' joke by Seonho, “never. What’s up? Find anything Jonghyun might like?”

 

“No, not yet. But I’m hungry.”

 

“Alright,” Seongwoo agrees easily, getting up and throwing an arm around Guanlin’s shoulders, only slightly irked that the younger boy was now a good inch or so taller than him, “Let’s go to the food court, the food’s good _and_ cheap here so let’s eat as much as we want, yeah?”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“ _Where_ have you guys been?”

 

Seongwoo looks up with three meatballs shoved in his mouth to see Minhyun standing over him with a twitch in his eyebrow. He tries to chew through the food but struggles for a moment, flashing Minhyun a smile with his mouth full of half-chewed meatball instead to which his friend lets out a sound of disgust.

 

“Okay, gross, swallow that first before you talk to me, please.”

 

Seongwoo finished chewing and swallowed obediently before patting the chair beside him. “We were looking at some of the beds, I kinda need a new bed at home. The mattress has been hurting my back.”

 

“You mean you ran away before you could be linked to Jaehwan and Sungwoon, which, thanks for that by the way, I’ve been stuck babysitting them. I feel like I’m back TA-ing for Professor Jung’s second year chem labs, oh my god. Every time I look away, it’s like something’s getting dropped, ready to shatter the moment my back is turned.”

 

Seongwoo winces in sympathy and then holds up a meatball on his fork towards Minhyun in offering, “Okay, this unexpectedly brought up bad memories. Sorry man. Did, um, did you guys find anything for Jonghyun? Where are the others?”

 

Minhyun sits down heavily and bites the meatball off Seongwoo’s fork with more force than strictly necessary. “There was this one coffee table that looked nice, and a TV stand and storage combination that looked promising. I wrote down the details, you’re picking up half the tab, right? What’s your budget? And the kids are grabbing food. Most of them anyways; unless Jisung hyung stopped lecturing Jihoon, I think Woojin’s still stuck in a cabinet.”

 

Seongwoo chokes a little on his laughter and takes a sip of water to soothe his throat. “I’m sorry, Woojin is _what_?”

 

“Stuck in a bright orange cabinet,” Minhyun recounts, laughing now that the situation seemed less dire in hindsight, “He was fighting with Jihoon after the whole crashing into a display thing, and Jihoon apparently shoved him into it and then he couldn't get out.”

 

“Oh my god,” Seongwoo gasps out, doubling over with laughter and slapping his thigh, “that’s, _oh my god_. And Jisung hyung?”

 

“Was still going strong lecturing Jihoon when I left them an hour ago. Which means he’s probably hit the ‘I’m not even paid to be responsible for you kids anymore’ part of his speech right about now.”

 

“Once an RA, always an RA,” Seongwoo shakes his head in amusement, “He does know that Jihoon graduated and moved out from the dorms like two years back, right? Heck, Jisung hyung doesn't even live on campus anymore!”

 

“Does it matter to Jisung hyung?” Minhyun asked with a raised eyebrow, “We’re going to be in a retirement home and he’s _still_ going to be fussing. He’ll fuss over all of us, our children, _and_ our grandchildren.”

 

"Right,” Seongwoo agrees, pushing his tray over towards Minhyun when he noticed his friend still eyeing the food, “So. Coffee table, or TV stand. What are you leaning towards?”

 

“TV stand,” Minhyun admits, spearing a forkful of mashed potatoes absentmindedly, “It’s more functional? And all the little cabinets and cubbies means he can keep more organized and make the most of his space.”

 

“Is this your way of saying you’d like an organizer unit thing for your birthday?” Seongwoo teases with a knowing smile, “You’re such a neat freak.”

 

“There is nothing wrong with wanting to be organized!” Minhyun protests with a laugh.

 

“Are we talking about Minhyun hyung’s obsessive need for cleanliness again?” Jaehwan asks, plopping himself down in the chair across from them with a tray of food piled much higher than he could possibly finish.

 

“Is that all for you?” Seongwoo asked incredulously.

 

“Naw, half of it is Sungwoon’s. And you should see Guanlin’s plate.”

 

“Half the time when I see how much that boy orders, I think he forgets that Seonho isn’t with him to polish off all the leftovers,” Minhyun muses, head propped on his hand, “But then he finishes it all and I start wondering if eating like a blackhole is something that’s contagious. Like how you just pick up mannerisms from people you spend a lot of time with, you know?”

 

“If it was, you’d be the first person that’s infected,” Seongwoo joked, “Seonho was stuck to your side like twenty-four seven the first year after he finally found the courage to talk to you.”

 

“Guanlin’s been with him longer,” the other man argues, “And it happens. Like, you never used to cover your mouth when you laughed, but Daniel does. And now you do it too.”

 

“Do I?” Seongwoo laughs, hand automatically coming up to hide half of his mouth.

 

“There! See?” Minhyun pointed, “You’re doing it right now!”

 

“Oh,” Seongwoo looked down at his own hand as if wondering when that got there and laughed even harder, “I guess I do. Huh, I never even noticed this.”

 

“It’s like a gradual thing, I don’t think most people notice, but it’s easy for outsiders to spot.”

 

“Does that mean we’re all slowly laughing more and more like Jaehwan?”

 

“Hey!” the man in question protests at the looks of horror Seongwoo and Minhyun exchanged, which just sent them both into another fit of laughter.

 

“What’s going on?”

 

“Nothing, nothing,” Seongwoo choked out, waving the question off, “Come sit and eat. Chickadee, you really went back for seconds?”

 

Guanlin grins and then hands Seongwoo’s wallet back to him, “Hyung said he was treating, how could I not take advantage?”

 

“You’re not going easy on me at all, are you?” Seongwoo complained good-naturedly, tucking the well-worn leather back into his pocket.

 

“Thank you for the meal, hyung!” sang Daehwi and Jinyoung with a grin.

 

Seongwoo just rolled his eyes, “Yeah, yeah. I guess I was due to treat you guys soon anyways. At least here it’s cheap.”

 

Minhyun phone chimed and he reached over to pick it up, “Hello?”

 

A startled look passed over his face for a second before it gave way to exasperation, drawing everyone’s attention. “Okay, okay. Yeah. We’re just eating right now. Uhuh. Yup. Okay, we’ll just run out to buy thing as soon as we’re done. Can you guys wait that long?”

 

“Who is it?” Seongwoo whispers, and Minhyun holds up a hand, covering the receiver quickly to mouth ‘Jisung hyung’ before turning his attention back to the phone call.

 

“Uh…..okay. You know what, Seongwoo and I are pretty much finished. We’ll run over and find the thing first, and the rest of the guys can meet us at the check-out. Wait for us by the loading area, okay?”

 

He nods a couple of time and ends with a ‘okay, see you soon’, before hanging up.

 

“Okay, update,” he announces to his expectant audience, “Woojin and Jihoon started fighting again and broke one of the light fixtures.”

 

“Oooooooo,” everyone winced collectively.

 

“Yeah, _so_ , with that, Jisung hyung is dragging them out of the store before they actually end up getting kicked out. You guys finish eating, Seongwoo and I are going to go buy the thing for Jonghyun, so come meet us at the check-out, okay?”

 

Seongwoo stands with a nod, patting Jinyoung and Daehwi on the shoulder as he passed by. “Don’t let your hyungs break anything!”

 

“We won’t!” the two chorused as Jaehwan and Sungwoon protested.

 

“Okay, so. TV stand?” Seongwoo questioned as they left the cafeteria and tried their best to power-walk through all the display areas.

 

“Yeah, let’s just get that one,” Minhyun agreed, “It’s nicer than what he’d spend money on himself anyways, and a coffee table isn’t a must.”

 

“Alright, let’s do this then.”

 

“Think the kids are going to be okay?”

 

“The kids will be fine. It’s the two disasters I’m worried about.”

 

“Well........I’m not paying for anything they break.”

 

"Neither am I."

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Guys, let’s just ask an employee where the exit is,” Daehwi piped up with a scowl, a whine lingering clearly in his words.

 

“No!” Jaehwan and Sungwoon shouted stubbornly, “We’ve got this!”

 

“No you don’t!” the younger man argued, stomping his foot to emphasize his point as he gestured angrily at a toilet bowl, “We’ve passed by the bathroom displays **three times** now!”

 

“But we’re following the arrows!” Sungwoon cries while pulling at his hair, distressed, “They’ve stuck arrows on the floor to show the way. It shouldn’t be this hard!”

 

“Maybe,” Daehwi hissed, “If you stopped insisting we take your ‘shortcuts’, we would actually make it outside! They’re waiting for us!”

 

“Okay, okay!” Jaehwan cut in, “The last time we passed by all the mirrors we took a right, so let’s just go straight this time.”

 

_“That’s what I said last time!”_

 

“Okay, chill, hyung has got this, okay?”

 

“You’ve got nothing except a really bad sense of direction,” Jinyoung grumbles, “Did you spend too much time with Seongwoo hyung?”

 

“You little brat! Don’t forget I’m older than you!”

 

“How can I forget when you’re aging this badly?” the younger quips back.

 

“Hey, hey,” Guanlin cuts in before the fight can escalate any further, “I think I see the escalators.”

 

“ _Oh thank god_!” Daehwi exclaims dramatically in English, “I thought we were going to die in here.”

 

“We weren’t _that_ bad.”

 

“The person who got us lost because he wanted to jump in the kid’s play area does _not_ get to speak!” the younger man pointed at Sungwoon fiercely.

 

“Now come on,” he grabbed both their sleeves and started dragging his hyungs towards the escalator, “I want to get out of here. I’ve seen enough furniture to last me a lifetime.”

 

 

* * *

 

  

“You guys took your sweet time.”

 

“Do not,” Daehwi marched up to Seongwoo and jabbed a finger into his chest, “leave me alone with them again.”

 

“Okay, woah there, you alright?”

 

“No, I am not alright! I am the absolute opposite of alright! We had to fish Sungwoon hyung out of the ball pit and apologize to all the parents for scaring their kids. Jaehwan hyung ran off to admire himself in the mirrors and then ran into a tapestry and got stuck in it. Guanlin tried to help and tripped over a rug and almost brought the whole rack down on our heads. _Why did you make me the responsible one? Why?!_ ”

 

He was shaking the taller man at the end of his speech and Minhyun cooed at him, handing him a soft-serve vanilla chocolate twist ice cream cone, “There, there, it’s okay. You did well Daehwi-ah, here, have a treat.”

 

Daehwi accepted it with a sniff, “This is a terrible consolation prize. And now I feel bad thinking what Jisung hyung has had to deal with for _years_. I’m never going to act out around him again.”

 

“Okay, speaking of Jisung hyung, let’s get outside. We’ve got the TV stand, and Seongwoo’s also bought his weight in meatballs. Let’s go before Guanlin decides he needs to bring back ten hot dogs for Seonho.”

 

"You're going to regret not buying these meatballs in two days when you come home from a late shift and realize you still have to cook dinner," Seongwoo defends, "Me though? I'll just pop these meatballs into the oven and they'll be ready by the time I'm done my shower. You're going to be  _jealous_ you don't have these ready-made meatballs handy."

 

"There are other re-heatable meals beyond meatballs, Seongwoo-ah," Minhyun rolls his eyes, "I can always go for one of those."

 

"Not at this price!" Seongwoo insists.

 

They troop out towards the exit while still bickering, pushing trolley with the two large boxes on it easily until Seongwoo stops them halfway to the door.

 

“What?” Minhyun asks, jerking to a stop.

 

“We can’t fit that in the car _and_ fit everybody,” he announced, “So either we leave people behind and then pick them up later, or we go back and drop it off to be delivered to Jonghyun’s place.”

 

“Delivery,” Daehwi bites out decisively, “If you leave me behind in IKEA, I will murder you. And If you leave _them_ behind in IKEA, they’re going to tear it down and maybe set it on fire.”

 

“Okaaaaay,” Seongwoo drawls, edging away from Daehwi subtly, “Delivery it is.”

 

 

* * *

 

  

“We are never coming back here,” Daehwi threw himself into the borrowed van they had driven over in heavily, “ _ever_.”

 

“I don’t know,” Guanlin laughed, “It was kinda fun.”

 

“ _Never. Again._ ”

 

“Okay, okay,” Minhyun concedes, “no more IKEA for you.”

 

“At least until the next time we have to get a house-warming gift,” Jaehwan snickered.

 

“Online shopping was invented for a reason,” the younger declared passionately.

 

They pulled out of the parking lot and onto the highway, falling back into easy jokes when suddenly Minhyun’s phone rings. Jinyoung helpfully reaches over to the display on the car to pick up the call.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Guys,” Jisung’s voice echoed through the speakers, “Is Daniel in your car?”

 

Everyone froze, eyes zeroing in on the empty seat in their car.

 

“.....no…..”

 

Silence and then an impressive string of curses filled the air. “Goddammit Seongwoo!” Jisung started yelling, “Where did you leave him? _How did you lose an entire person?!_ ”

 

“I didn’t lose him!” they could hear the other man protest, voice tinny over the line, “And stop yelling when I’m driving!”

 

“Um,” Guanlin hesitated as all eyes turned to him, “I think he fell asleep on one of the beds.”

 

“We’re not going back,” Daehwi is quick to blurt out.

 

“They don’t have room in the other car.”

 

“I don’t care! I have like anxiety just seeing blue and yellow together right now; he’s a grown-ass man, he can make his own way home!”

 

"But-"

 

"I said **no**!"

 

* * *

 

 

“Sir, sir?”

 

Daniel blinked groggily as he was shaken awake by someone, “Wha-?”

 

“You can’t sleep on the displays,” a harassed IKEA employee told him apologetically, “Also, we’re closing soon, so you should start making your way out.”

 

“Ah, shit, I’m sorry, we’ll just get out of your way.”

 

He sat up, feeling instinctively for a body beside him only for his hand to meet cold blankets, “Seongwoo?”

 

“You’re the only one still here, sir,” the young woman told him, pity in her eyes.

 

Daniel dug out his phone quickly to see a text message waiting for him from Guanlin.

 

 

 

_Hyung, can you get home yourself?_

_Seongwoo hyung’s car has no room and Daehwi refuses to go back to IKEA._

 

_I don’t know how long it’ll be before someone can drive back….._

 

 

Daniel groaned, “Aw fuck."

 

“Sir?” the employee questioned timidly again when Daniel made no move to get up.

 

“Are you sure I can’t just stay here overnight?”

 

“No sir, you have to leave or I’m going to have to call security.”

 

He flopped backwards dramatically, kicking his legs around petulantly as the staff member looked on uneasily. “Why don't I have better friends?!"

 

The bed underneath him creaked ominously before there's a sickening crack and the mattress he's on tilts, half of it slipping off the ruined bed frame. Daniel grimaces, realizing that this bed must have been one Seongwoo and Guanlin had bounced up and down on aggressively before. He turns his head slowly to meet the disbelieving gaze of the employee.

 

"........I'm going to have to pay for that, aren't I?"

 

"Yes, yes you are."

 

Well. Guess they were going to end up with a new bed after all.  


End file.
